1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flush toilets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flush toilets are sometimes provided with a functional component in which various devices are unitized, such as a perineal area washing unit. The functional component generally includes a casing having an opening on its front surface, a perineal area washing nozzle capable of moving forward and backward through the opening of the casing, and a shutter used to open and close the opening.
The functional component is ordinarily mounted on an upper surface part of a toilet body at the rear part of the toilet body which includes a toilet bowl part (reference is made to Patent Document 1). When the functional component is mounted on the toilet body in this way, however, the height of the functional component with respect to the rim part may be higher at the rear part of the toilet body, which may cause negative effects on the appearance. As a countermeasure thereto, in Patent Document 1, a recessed groove is provided on the upper surface part of the rear part of the toilet body such as to accommodate part of the functional component within the recessed groove, making the height of the functional component with respect to the rim part being reduced.